Love's perils
by arsazu1985
Summary: Two women are interested on Gru but not in the way that you think, one was assigned to take him to the law and the other one was hired to kill him; the question is... which one of them will accomplish her mission first?
1. Negotiations and assignments

_My new fanfic, hope you like it; send reviews. This will be a long story so I give for the moment the first chapter._

Love's peril

**Chapter 1: Negotiations and assignments**

It was almost midnight in the office of Mr. Perkins, the chief of Bank of Evil; he was sat in front of his golden laptop trying to contact someone by Skype, after keeping trying for 5 minutes he succeeded.

Mr. Perkins: Hello Perkill, how do you do?

The person who Perkins was talking was a beautiful woman; she looked young, with long blonde hair, and she was wearing a seductive red dress, she looked like a femme fatale like Nikita.

Perkill: Oh, it was you Mr. Perkins.

Mr. P: You were expecting someone else?

Perkill: No, it's just that we haven't seen each other for the last 5 years; I thought you had already forgotten me.

Mr. P: That's impossible Perkill, it's just that I only call you when I have a job for you, I suppose you are still doing the same thing.

Perkill: Really, a job? After all this time? Considering the missing time lapse that we have I suppose is someone that really pissed you off; am I right?

Mr. P: Beautiful and intelligent as always, you're right Perkill and not only that, that man used to work for me but he dared to betray me and sent my only son to the moon

Perkill: Is that so? Now I'm interested, tell me more about him

Mr. P: I already sent you an e-mail with his whole story; I don't really want to talk about him anymore.

Perkill: Alright, but what do you want me to do with him?

Mr. P: Kill him, I don't care how, I'll leave that to your choice; just finish him off once and for all, but before you do leave him my last message: that no one mess up with the Perkins family and specially a dirty traitor like him

Perkill: Ok, but I hope you still remember…

Mr. P: I already know the cost for your services Perkill, don't worry about the money, if you accomplish this job I'll be able to pay double.

Perkill: (smiling) you better remember that (sigh) Alright, I'll do it, but let me study this guy first and then I'll confirm you when the job is done.

Mr. P: You are the best murderer I've ever met Perkill, you've never let me down, I will not trust this mission to anybody but you.

Perkill: Oh, stop it. But thank you.

Mr. P: Well, I have to go now, and remember; I trust you.

Perkill: Don't worry Mr. Perkins, as you said before I've never let you down

The Skype connection finished and Perkill began to read the story of Gru; as she kept reading everything about him she felt more interested on him, especially in all the burglaries he was involved.

Perkill: Oh my gosh! You are some man Gru, if it is not that you'll be a dead man soon I'd consider even to marry me; hey… Why not? If I marry him I'll be the owner of all his stuffs once he's gone. Prepare yourself Gru because you're gonna meet your future wife or should I say better… your black widow? Perkill from this moment doesn't exist, now call me Heather, Heather D. Guts

Meanwhile, the next day on Washington D.C.

Commander: Well, I must admit young lady that in my entire career in the FBI this is one of the best resumes that I've seen in my life

Lady: Thank you sir, it's an honor to serve always to the nation

The woman was in an interview to be assigned for a new mission, that woman was young, between 22 to 25 years, middle long and black hair and very pretty

Commander: I see that there's a long military tradition in your family; your grandfather is a veteran from WW2 and your father fought in Vietnam; your tests showed that you have great skills on chemistry, math, and history. Besides you are an expert on first aids, battlefields recognitions, martial arts and spying. Very impressive!

Lady: Thank you sir.

Commander: Well detective…

Lady: Rug, Olive Rug

Commander: Miss Rug, you are the right person that we were looking for; this mission is unique, you think you're ready for it?

O. Rug: Sir, If I weren't ready I wouldn't be here.

Commander: That's the spirit miss Rug, well… I should warn you, what I'm about to tell you is totally secret, no one else must know about this, is that understood?

O. Rug: Totally sir, I'll keep this secret even with my life.

Commander: Alright, listen carefully… In 1969 when mankind was able to reach the moon our government had an idea that in those years was considered for some people as craziness but now with the improvements in technology we suppose that the idea might become true soon.

O. Rug: And exactly what is that idea sir?

Commander: As you know Miss Rug, there are many villains in the world but some are better than others and we have considered that those professional villains might be able to escape from every single jail or prison in the world no matter how many times they´re caught. That's why we were thinking to build a high security prison in the space; that way they couldn't escape from there no matter what.

O. Rug: Excuse sir but… are you kidding? I just can't believe you.

Commander: I understand that but believe me, it is true; in fact we have already two candidates to send but we're considering to catch one of them first and here's where you will begin your mission

The commander gave her a carpet with many paper sheets and photos.

Commander: His name is Phellonius Gru, we don't know exactly where he was born but we suppose in some place in Russia, he has been the main responsible of most of the greatest robberies in the last 20 years, we think he stole that pyramid in Egypt and we even suspect he tried to steal the moon though for some reason, he failed. We want you to take him to the law so we can send him to the space jail.

O. Rug: (surprised while reading Gru's profile): Wow, he's quite a villain, this will be a great challenge because it won't be easy to trap.

Commander: That's why we called you Miss Rug, we believe you are the only person who can defeat him, learn everything you can about him and find a way to beat him up.

O. Rug: I will sir; I swear that this man will be in that prison sooner than you think.

Commander: The whole nation counts on you Detective Rug; now, we know the city where he's living now; find a place near to his neighborhood where you can live and spy on him everything you can; gain his trust and when you consider yourself ready then arrest him; any questions?

O. Rug: Yes sir, who is the person that you consider to send

Commander: I supposed you'd ask that, unfortunately that person is almost totally unknown for us; we know she's a woman, she calls herself Perkill, and she's now like 30 I think and she considers herself a femme fatale but nothing more; we don't know her real name, his birthdate or where she comes from; she's a master of disguises so we even don't know her true appearance but we want to trap her because she's murdered many prominent people around the world, even villains. That's why you better catch Gru.

O. Rug: I understand sir, consider this mission accomplished

Commander: Good luck Detective, you will need it.

**End of chapter one**

_I'll try to continue as soon as possible, have a nice day everybody._


	2. Double meeting

_Sorry to keep you waiting for the second chapter; I got stuck with many ideas for other fanfics that I just forgot to continue this one. I want to finish the fanfic before the premiere of DM2._

**Love's perils, chapter 2: Double meeting.**

Felonius Gru and his three little kittens were coming back from school to their home; they were talking about their new vacation's plans when Gru saw two trucks near his house

Agnes: (Excited): Look Daddy, I think someone's moving next to our house.

Gru: I can see it Agnes.

Gru honked his giant vehicle so he could park it properly; when he got out from the car-tank he could see that not only one house was being occupied next to them but two houses instead.

Gru: Girls, let's get inside the house now; I don't like when someone moves in to this neighborhood

Margo: What? Why Dad?

Gru: You know I don't like to deal with people, especially if people don't know me

Edith: But that's the reason you should meet our new neighbors, at least try it.

Gru: Nah, I have my reasons, please let's just get inside the house.

The girls shook their heads and got inside; two women approached to Gru before he could go inside too.

Women: Excuse me sir.

Gru mumbled something in Russian and tried to look calmed; he turned to see both women.

One of them was red haired and the other one had black hair; they both were young and really pretty (he had to admit they really were); especially the black haired one who was also wearing glasses.

Black haired woman: Hello sir, nice to meet you; I just moved in today and I can see you are my neighbor

Red haired woman: You know, I was just about to say the same thing. I just moved in today too.

Gru: Well… It's nice to meet you too ladies, but I'm afraid I'm a little busy right now, you know I have to…

But before he could finish the sentence, little Agnes went out from the house.

Agnes: Wow! They are really pretty, daddy

Margo went out too.

Margo: Agnes, I told you you should stay inside (sigh); sorry dad, she just tricked me.

Edith: At least this time it wasn't me who disobeyed first, eh Margo?

Edith was outside too; Gru mumbled again something in Russian and sighed.

Gru: Well… I think it was just a matter of time for meeting each other. My name is Felonious Gru and these little girls are my daughters; Margo, Edith and Agnes.

Girls: Hi, nice to meet you.

But both ladies was just staring at them; like they'd never have expected seeing the little girls in front of them

Black haired woman: Yes… well… nice to meet you too girls; my name is Olive Rug

Red haired woman: Yes… delighted; I'm Heather D. Guts

When Edith heard this, she giggled a little

Heather: Sorry girl, but what's so funny?

Edith: It's just that I never expected that someone might have Guts as a name

Margo resisted the giggling too; she just controlled herself and gave her sister a disapproval look. As for the lady, she resisted her anger and made a deep sighing, she just bent down and pinched Edith's cheek

Heather: Oh, what a little funny brat you are, aren't you?

The pinch was hurting Edith and she rubbed her cheek; Margo saw that she hurt her sister on purpose and was about to say something when Gru talked first.

Gru: OK then ladies, it's been a pleasure but it's time to eat; girls, go wash your hands, food will be served soon.

The girls obeyed and went inside again the house.

Gru: Nice to meet you too ladies, but I gotta go; my girls must be hungry and I don't want to make them wait anymore.

Heather: Yes, I think I should go home too to unpack my stuffs.

Olive: Yes… me too; see you soon Mr. Gru.

The women left and Gru went inside too; half an hour later when he and the girls were eating, Margo talked to her father.

Margo: Dad, that Heather woman hurt Edith…

Gru: … on purpose? ; yeah, I saw that too, but I said nothing because I didn't want to give a bad impression to the other woman; don't worry, I'll talk to her later, then she will really know about me.

The four of them had a good meal and they spent a good day. Meanwhile in other two houses near there, Heather was in front of a lap top trying to contact someone; meanwhile Olive was making a phone call to FBI.

_Chapter 3 coming soon; have a nice day everybody_


End file.
